Registeel
/ |gen=Generation III |species=Iron Pokémon |body=12 |type=Steel |imheight=6'03" |metheight=1.9 m |imweight=451.9 lbs |metweight=205.0 kg |ability=Clear Body |dw=Light Metal |color=Gray}} Registeel (Japanese: レジスチル Rejisuchiru) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is one of the three Regis, along with Regirock and Regice. Biology Physiology Registeel is a silver and dark gray Pokémon with seven red dots on its face and a short, bulky body. It has small stubby silver feet and hands with three fingers. It also has three small red triangles on its knuckles. Evolution Registeel does not evolve. Game info Locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= N/A |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} N/A |'Iron Head'|80|100|15|Steel|Physical|Tough|4|0}} N/A |Zap Cannon|120|50|5|Electric|Special|Cool|2|1}} N/A |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beautiful|8|0}} 1 |[[Stomp]]|65|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |Charge Beam|50|90|10|Electric|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 1 |[[Bulldoze]]|60|100|20|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 7 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 13 |Charge Beam|50|90|10|Electric|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 19 |[[Bulldoze]]|60|100|20|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 25 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status|Tough|3|0}} 31 |Ancient Power|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|1|0}} 37 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|1|0}} 37 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 43 |'Iron Head'|80|100|15|Steel|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 43 |'Flash Cannon'|80|100|10|Steel|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 49 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 55 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 55 |Zap Cannon|120|50|5|Electric|Special|Cool|2|1}} 61 |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 67 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special|Cool|4|4}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beauty|0}} 1 |[[Stomp]]|65|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 9 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|2}} 17 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|???|Status|Tough|0}} 25 |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2}} 33 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|2}} 41 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 41 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} 49 |Charge Beam|50|90|10|Electric|Special|Beauty|2}} 57 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 65 |Zap Cannon|120|50|5|Electric|Special|Cool|2}} 73 |'Iron Head'|80|100|15|Steel|Physical|Tough|2}} 73 |'Flash Cannon'|80|100|10|Steel|Special|Smart|2}} 81 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Cool|2}} 89 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special|Cool|2}} |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime Pyramid King Brandon owns a Registeel which he caught in the ruins. He battled against Ash's Torkoal in the episode Overjoyed!. It appeared again in Pace - The Final Frontier!, where Brandon travels to the Sinnoh region to awaken and capture a wild Regigigas, but Pokémon Hunter J revives it by destroying the pillars with her Salamence's Hyper Beam. Brandon's Registeel, along with his Regirock and Regice stay at Snowpoint Temple in order to protect Regigigas. Registeel also appeared in the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the three guardians of the Tree of Beginning, along with Regice and Regirock. * Registeel (MS008) * Brandon's Registeel Trivia * This Pokémon's cry is similar to the sound that Transformers make when they transform from vehicle mode to robot mode. * Registeel resembles a robot, but because it possesses biological functions and isn't of synthetic origin, it can be inferred that it is an extraterrestrial organism, as it is also described as being composed of metal seemingly "not of this earth." * Registeel also appeared in the popular online game "Epic Battle Fantasy." * Due to type, Registeel is considered to be the strongest of the Regi Trio. * All of the Regis are based on the three Ages of the Past; Regirock being the Stone Age; Regice being Ice Age; and Registeel being Iron Age. * Registeel is the only Regi that says its name when sent in battle according to DP128. ** Registeel in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, however, is the only Regi that does not say its name when speaking. * Registeel along with all of the Klink evolutions and Mega Aggron are the only pure steel type Pokémon. ** However, before Generation VI, Mawile was a pure Steel type. Gallery 379Registeel_AG_anime.png 379Registeel_AG_anime_2.png 379Registeel_AG_anime_3.png 379Registeel_Dream.png 379Registeel Pokemon Colosseum.png 379Registeel Pokémon HOME.png Registeel trophy SSBWU.png Registeel-GO.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Legendary Titans Category:Ancient Pokémon